


Pillow Talk

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Amilyn Holdo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Kat ran her fingers through Amilyn's hair, delighting in the soft lilac color as much as she did having someone in her bed who wasn't in her chain of command or circle of acquaintances or even her space-time continuum. 

"So, it's not that we came here in a ship that essentially travels via mushroom," Kat said languidly, repeating the last thing Amilyn said. 

"It's strange." Amilyn propped herself on her elbow. Her smirk made her look ageless. "As strange as mushrooms connecting the spaces between our universes. Fascinating, really. But, no, that's not what I want you to tell me about."

Amilyn's tone was warm, inviting intimacy beyond sex. 

"What," Kat murmured before kissing her softly, "can I tell you about then?"

They both knew the rigors of duty and the toll it took. But here, Amilyn's bare hip warm against hers and their legs entangled, the weight of that was something they could share. 

"Tell me about you." She reached over Kat to the bedside table where she picked up Kat's badge, rubbing her thumb over the insignia. "Before this."

"Before this…" Kat took the badge and held it up to the light. "This was all I ever wanted."


End file.
